What You Want
by Blues From A Gun
Summary: Yaoi...Squall/Zell and Seifer/ Zell. Triangle...Bad writing. Hint of Yuri. Quistis/ Fujin....


A/N/ Umm...Well.... I decided to get off my lazy ass and write something...  
DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own FF8. I am just a dumb dyslexic 12-year-old, okay?  
  
What You Want  
Zell had never been one just sit and wait. He acted on pure impulse. Spontaneous and quick to reveal his feelings. Then again, he had never been faced with Seifer Almasy.   
From the moment he saw the arrogant blond he was instantly stricken with something. The sure boy was something new. And, not to mention a jackass. It didn't matter; truly, he was still smitten and probably would still feel the same if he had acted like Rinoa Heartily for Christ sakes. It was always something he couldn't place his finger on. Yeah, he was an incredible jackass to him AND he did call him chicken wuss, which really did hurt, like hell. But the point is that Almasy had an aura that made his knees tremble like jello under the pretty damn short boy.   
How the hell Selphie managed to drag everybody out to the beach was a wonder. Along with a mystery. Well, maybe an easy to decode mystery. As Selphie's crew, Zell, Irvine, and Quistis were eager, or at least semi willing to go. Squall went because Zell was and he sure as hell didn't have anything better to do. Rinoa, ever the shadow clung to Squall like those tight spandex shorts that my guess is that they were spray painted on. Fujin, because Quistis had dragged her out...and yes, they were probably going to make out, much to Irvine's contentment. (Woo-hoo Fustis!) Seifer, probably because Zell was there and who couldn't pass up the chance to annoy Lionheart???  
Wispy bangs flew into Zell's face freely as the relaxing sea breeze blew pleasantly around them, causing the sand to fly slightly. He glanced lustily at Seifer frowning slightly, as he seemed to not notice him or anybody else...other than Squall. Squall just seemed pretty damned pissed.  
A familiar voice came behind him laying an unexpected hand on his smooth white shoulder. Glancing back, not completely able to tell whom it was he responded,"Hey Squall, what's up."  
"Not much," he grunted. Answer simplistic, as the boy himself. The response was even shorter just a plain,"oh" or something along the lines of that.  
Together, they sat in silence watching the ocean and those in the ocean, occasionally glancing back to look at the making out Fujin and Quistis.   
Once again, Squall's voice halted the silence. "They are really nice for each other."  
"Yeah."  
"You...like him don't you?" Zell felt himself get warm. His cheeks reddening. His mind scrambling for a response. But got nothing...at all.  
"Ummm...no.. What gave you that idea?" Squall, not convinced by any means smiled sadly. A rare feat indeed. But nonetheless beautiful. Zell stared momentarily before responding,"What does it matter anyways?"  
"He doesn't deserve you, Squall said with conviction heavy in his voice. Before he was able to emit as much as a huh, he was lying flat on his back, arms pressed into the sand, with full lips pressing roughly against his. Zell couldn't protest. Well, obviously with his lips being sufficiently covered by the brunette's.   
He felt a smooth pink tongue against his lips begging for entry. He being completely enthralled was in no position to deny anything. Eventually, the boy on top of him pulled away, leaving him breathless, with the words, "Think about it."  
With that, he was gone. Now, Zell was confused, he felt something completely foreign. Something sweet. Something, he was certain he wanted to feel again. Well, he is beautiful, his mind reasoned. Then again, there was Seifer, the untouchable. Seifer the one who will never be mine.   
Zell, surprised for the second time of the day was met by another hand on his shoulder. Seifer's voice was unteasing for once, but sincere, even with a hint of sadness as he said,"I saw you kissing Lionheart."  
"Yeah, and? He said with a hint of curiosity maybe even cocky pride.  
"What's he got on me? His jaw dropped. That caught him completely off guard. That by all means is not what he expected him to say. He predicted more of an insult or at least some sort of barb. Making use of Zell's open mouth, he kissed him, hard. While Squall's kiss was sweet and considerate, Seifer's was more rough and demanding. His tongue swirled hotly around the sweet cavern of Zell's mouth. His hands explored his body freely causing Zell to moan softly. The short trip to the ecstasy of finally getting exactly what he was wanted was cut short abruptly.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? Squall hissed at Seifer.  
"What does it look like? Pride evident in Seifer's voice.  
"Zell, pick one. This isn't fair."  
Zell, being ignored was suddenly the spotlight. An ultimatum had been placed. And quite frankly, he didn't know what to do.  
"Just do what your heart says, Zell." Squall said his voice hopeful.  
"Yeah, whom do you want more? Seifer asked.  
Oh gods Zell, just pick one his voice prodded. Who do you want more? It can't be that difficult just pick one his brain screamed. Zell truly didn't know. His memory jogged back to what Squall said: do what you heart says...And so, he did...  
  
The End!  
  
A/N/ Nope, no sequel. That took like 30 min. I'll revise it later. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I think I need a lot of help to make a move more smoothly...and everything else...My god did that suck...I have life skills homework...My first FF8 ficcy. Oh, dear. Someday, I will actually get talent...and write a Fujin/Quissy!  
  
Love,  
Rydia 


End file.
